


narratives of muggle literature

by Saraste



Series: Sapphic September 2017 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Day 4: books, F/F, Fluff, Sapphic September 2017, Starcrossed-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 03:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sansa likes to read aloud to Margaery.





	narratives of muggle literature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultimatefanofbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatefanofbooks/gifts).



> Written for day 4.books of Sapphic September. 
> 
> This one is for [Ultimatefanofbooks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatefanofbooks/pseuds/Ultimatefanofbooks) for having left such wonderful and positive comments on my sansaery fics and inspiring me to write in the Starcrossed HP AU-verse again, even if this is really short and I should be working on the actual fic of what happens after Margaery graduates from Hogwarts. Thank you once again, dear!*hug* (I also wish this was longer and more dialogue'y, but...)

Margaery loves lazing in bed,  _ their bed _ , her head in Sansa’s lap, her fingers idly plucking at the bedcovers as Sansa reads aloud, open book propped on a pillow as the fingers of one hand lazily fondle Margaery’s curls.

Sansa’s books are unlike anything Margaery has known, and the stories all the more precious as flow from Sansa’s lips, every syllable perfect in deliverance, Sansa’s voice a soothing balm as words flow in the narratives of muggle literature.

They always get the dormitory to themselves at times like this, Sansa’s yearmates understanding, giving them space… because they feel sorry for them, because they think that they know that Sansa and Margaery will not last, that theirs cannot be but a school romance over once Margaery finishes her seventh year, all too soon. Because Sansa is a Stark and Margaery a Tyrell.

Margaery loses herself in the story Sansa is reading aloud, taking strength from it, even when she knows how this particular tale end, in a lonely homecoming after an adventure. Despite it all her subconscious weaves pretty images of a future, a house and a home, where Sansa’s books reside mixed with her own, where they are always welcoming each other home, loving and living, proving all doubters wrong.

 


End file.
